Jack And Sam Get It On!
by Mandi5
Summary: It's been a long time since I've watcghed Stargate SG1, and I remember it fondly along with the fics I've read and the few I've written. Then I realised that I'd never written a Sam/Jack ship fic. So here it is. . . . . . Please read and review!


**Jack And Sam Get It On.**

"Supply Room 36. Fifteen minutes." He'd whispered. It wasn't an order. Well, in a way it was. But it was one she was more than happy to comply with.

They undressed themselves. It would have been more romantic, or at least sexier, if they'd undressed each other but Jack had a problem with buttons.

He could manage his own okay, but other peoples no - they just seemed more well. . Confusing and . . fiddly. And don't get him started on hooks. Especially bra hooks. They were impossible. Even MacGyver couldn't MacGyver his way around the hooks on a bra strap.

They'd discussed it in great depth in the mess hall one day. Daniel, Teal'c and himself.

"Seriously though, why do women bother with them?" Daniel had asked.

"I so get that!" Jack had replied. "I just don't see the point in a bra. Um. . . . actually I do see the point - both points, especially when the weather's a bit chilly - thank you God for chilly weather - but I don't see the point of a bra."

"Off?" Daniel asked.

"No, of." Jack told him.

Daniel nodded wisely. So did Teal'c.

"Why do they bother?" Jack asked the important question. The one Daniel had asked earlier, but Jack decided to make it his own. "I mean, they're uncomfortable contraptions - with all the wires, and the straps, and the hooks and . . . stuff."

"I know," Daniel agreed. So did Teal'c in principal, although he didn't have the same depth of experience or knowledge of the subject.

"And there are so many different types," Daniel went on. "How on earth do they choose which one?"

"Well, I'm baffled," Jack admitted. "I genuinely think they shouldn't wear 'em."

Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded at the wisdom of Jack's statement.

Sam parked herself at the table. "It would be more uncomfortable not to wear one," she told them.

"Huh?" Jack frowned.

"A bra." Sam said.

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"Jogging." Sam said.

Jack thought about it for a moment. So did Teal'c and Daniel.

"Okay, I'll concede that point. Give me another."

"Weightlessness," Sam replied.

"No way!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, think about it sir. In a zero gravity situation they'd well. . . be more weightless and if they were big then they'd rise upwards, and that's not very comfortable. Can you imagine that?"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c could. And did.

They were still imagining it when the alarm sounded an incoming wormhole.

They stored their imaginings away for future contemplation and consideration - Jack placing his carefully in a folder marked PRIVATE. He always worried about people getting inside his head and finding things in there that he'd prefer they didn't find. He reckoned if he marked the folders PRIVATE they would respect his privacy and not go rummaging about in them.

But, like Jack so often does, I digress. It's high time we got back to the goings on in Supply Room 36.

* * *

He was relieved that he didn't have to undress Sam. She was a big girl now and perfectly capable of removing her own clothes, leaving him to concentrate on getting his own kit off.

They stood facing each other for a moment. Both stark naked. Sam with a hungry look in her eye and him with an impressive stiffie.

The two clandestine lovers came together at last in a passionate embrace.

And while there weren't any violins playing, or thunder rolling low over the mountains, or waves crashing on the beach - there was the unmistakable sound of two people doing something very similar in Supply Room 35.

In less time than it took the stargate to power up it was over.

Jack lay on his back, gasping and wheezing.

Sam lay beside him, wishing she had a cigarette.

She turned towards him and placed her hand on his chest - feeling his pounding heartbeat.

"I'm thinking of getting one of those e-cigarettes," she told him.

"Why?" Jack asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I like the look of them. And the idea of them. They're much healthier than real ones."

"But you don't smoke," Jack frowned.

"I know, but at times like this, I wish I did."

Times? Plural? Jack's frown grew deeper. This was probably her best time ever, he reckoned.

"So, how was it for you?" he asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

"It could have been longer."

This wasn't completely the answer he was expecting. This was the worst answer he had ever heard.

She saw his crestfallen face. "No. No. I didn't mean longer in length. The length was good. I mean great. Fantastic. So was the width. What I meant, um. . . well. . . . I uh, appreciate you were in a hurry as we don't have much time because we're due to go to P3X 129 in - Jesus Christ! Is that the time? Sir, we have to go. Now!"

She got to her feet and quickly began to dress.

"Who? What? Where?" Jack sat up. He was very confused. "Why?"

"It's okay, sir, you were wonderful. Honestly. But we do have to go."

"Next time I'll be longer." He promised. "I mean, I'll take longer."

"I know you will, sir. I'll be looking forward to it." She told him.

Both dressed now, they slipped out of Supply Room 36 and went to prepare for their next off world mission.

Jack thumped loudly on the door of Supply Room 35 and yelled. "Hurry up in there! We have new worlds and new civilisations to discover!"

A muffled voice replied. "Coming."

The end.

Mandi Sheridan - Aug 2013.


End file.
